Doing That Thing You Do
by BandGeek99
Summary: All of this over a simple song request. Taiora, songfic to "That Thing You Do" by the Wonders. Enjoy!


Doing That Thing You Do – by BandGeek99

Doing That Thing You Do – by BandGeek99

**I felt like writing a songfic in honor of Friday the Thirteenth. BWA!! You didn't KNOW that TODAY was Friday the Thirteenth?! Look at your calendar, dude! Or if you DID know, then you're in luck!!**

**I love this song and thought it was a great Tai song, so… here goes… enjoy!!**

**Dedicated to my Riverbend Buddies – ESPECIALLY Nick and Katie and Megan. U 3 ROCK MY SOX! Teehee! And Nick, you deserve a kiss!**

**Um… I don't own. The song is "That Thing You Do" by the Wonders, so the song is theirs… Digimon is Toei's… so yeah… I own an iPod Nano with the most ADORABLE pink and black silicone case… and… um… nothing else, really. I'm broke!!**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

**Sora POV**

I sighed and threw myself onto my bed. I just didn't have it left in me. Ever since I caught Matt cheating (which he denied, even though I saw it with my own two eyes) and tennis practice had started getting crazy, there was only one thing that kept me going (well, other than Tai, that is). Radio.

I hit the "on" button on the remote to my stereo and tuned it to my favorite station.

"Hey, you're listening to WKAT! I'm Bree, and I'm here 6 to 10 PM with my show 'Weird Waves'. This is the hour where we only take requests, and here we have a caller from Odaiba. Hello, what's your name?"

"Um… Hi. I'm, um, Courage."

It was Tai, that I knew instantly.

"Courage? That's an interesting name. So, do you have a request and a shout out?"

"Yeah. I have a shout out for my best female friend. I'd like to say congratulations on making it to the tennis finals, but I need to tell you something. Through this song. Um… yeah."

"_He's talking to me,"_ I thought, slightly breath taken. "That's so sweet," I murmured.

"What song would you like to request?" Bree asked patiently.

"Um, I'd like to request 'That Thing You Do' by the Wonders," he said nervously.

"All right! Here it is, thanks for calling in."

A loud guitar chord rang through the room and I lost myself in the song.

_You doing that thing you do!  
Breakin' my heart into a million pieces  
Like you always do.  
_

I broke his heart into a million pieces? What the heck?

_And you, don't mean to be cruel.  
You never even knew about the heartache  
I've been going through._

This was wicked confusing. "What heartache?!" I mumbled to myself, rolling face-flat onto my pillow. Those words… Tai… heartache… they didn't belong in the same thought.

_  
And I try and try to forget you girl  
But it's just so hard to do.  
Every time you do that thing do!_

Thing I do…? What the heck?!__

I know all the games you play  
And I'm gonna find a way to let you know  
That you'll be mine someday.  
Cause we, could be happy can't you see?  
If you know me let me be the one to hold you  
And keep you here with me.

Oh, do I know it. I knew back when I first started going out with Matt, somehow. Dah! No I didn't! Yes, I did! Why do I somehow start to argue with myself? I sighed and listened to the music.

_  
'Cause I try and try to forget you girl  
But it's just so hard to do.  
Every time you do that thing do!_

I don't ask a lot but I know one thing for sure.  
It's the love that I haven't got girl.  
And I just can't take it anymore.  
Cause we, could be happy can't you see?  
If you know me let me be the one to hold you  
and keep you here with me.  


Wow… I didn't have any idea Tai liked me like this. This is… good. Oh, what am I saying?! I should be mourning over the loss of my first boyfriend to one of his groupies! But I wasn't. Because Tai hadn't abandoned me. Matt had. But I didn't love Matt. I loved Tai.

_  
Cause it hurts me so just to see you go  
Around with someone new.  
And to find that you, you're doing that thing.  
Every day just doing that thing.  
I can't take you doing that thing you do_

Well, to be honest, I couldn't take it either. I jumped up, shut off my stereo, ran out of the apartment, hollering to my mom I'd be back later.

000

**Tai POV**

I opened the fridge, scared that Sora might not understand that messed up shout out I'd made. Well, the best thing to do was eat a banana and forget all about it. Yep, that always made _me_ feel better.

I looked up and down. No bananas. I knew we had some in the house because Kari had come home with a bunch yesterday when she stopped at the Quik-E-Mart on her way home from school.

I looked around the apartment, spotting a couple in the fruit bowl on the table. I ripped the skin off of one and was about to go back into my room when there was a knock at the door.

I swallowed the banana and put the remainder on the table before I answered the door. A blur of red squeezed me so tightly I could barely breathe and knocked me over.

"Can't… breathe… get… off…" I managed and the person let go of me and propped herself up on her arms. "Hey, Sor. Can I ask why you just knocked me over in an attack?"

She huffed. "That wasn't an attack. It was a hug."

"A _vicious_ hug," I added, smirking.

"Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi! Why, what on Earth are you doing?!" Kari asked from the hall in mock surprise. "If you're going to be naughty, don't do it when there are children around!"

"Go away, Kari," I growled. "Just let me and Sora talk."

"As long as you promise you won't do anything you'll regret later on," she bartered, holding up a finger.

"Why would we do anything that we'd regret later?" Sora asked. "He does one thing and he'll wish he'd never been born."

Kari laughed, but I knew Sora was serious. She was absolutely dead serious.

The thirteen-year-old obediently left the room as we stood up and laughed nervously.

"I heard what you requested on the radio," Sora said quietly.

"Yeah… um…" I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"I just wanted to say I felt the same way. And I'm not sure exactly what I 'do' everyday but…"

"You're you," I blurted out. "The way you doodle on your binder when you're bored, the way you chew your pen cap, the way you complain about having to change clothes for P.E. All of that. That's what you 'do'."

Sora blushed and hugged me again, gentler this time. "Aw…"

"Sora… I don't think I ever got a chance to tell you but… I love you."

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, really."

She gave me a soft kiss. It still gives me chills thinking about it. "I love you too."

Just think. All of that over a song on the radio.

**000**

**Okay, I'm done! Tell me what you think by pressing the happy purple button and REVIEW!! Please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**--BANDGEEK--**


End file.
